Dulce Ambrosia
by DollyParadise
Summary: Ryoma Vampiro, Sakuno la elegida eterna Pero ella no lo sabe y no saber si hay otras opciones no ayuda del todo ojo: soy ña peor para lel summary Y.Y UA RyoSaku --- 4ever


**n/dolly:** Gracias por haber dado click en mi fic!. Estare rezando para que te guste. n.n y si no es asi, pues avisame para mejorarlo.

Arigatou de nuevo!!, y gomen por lo corto u.uU. prometo 20 pg de word para el siguienet o.O, lo juro. (u.uU etto...)

* * *

**...:Dulce Ambrosia:...**

**Cap0: Prelude**

Cuando haces un pacto con un vampiro no solo tú te estás involucrado. Tus hijos y los hijos de tus hijos quedan a merced de un ser eterno, que dispondrá de sus vidas y de la vida de sus futuras generaciones hasta el fin de los tiempos o hasta que este deje de existir.

Arnold Ryusaki se había comprometido a la edad de treinta y dos años, y lo había hecho con el permiso, o más bien orden, de su opresor. El, al igual que su padre, debía darle una descendencia que perpetuara aquel legado de servidumbre que uno de sus antepasados había tratado con Ryoma Echizen. Nombre que no variaba a pesar de los siglos.Su esposa, Mayura, no estaba al tanto de la situación. Por eso le sorprendió mucho la frecuencia de las visitas nocturnas que hacia el jefe de su esposo durante sus días de gestación.

Habían noches en las que Arnold tenia asuntos que atender —Son cosas del oficio— decía justificando sus muy seguidas faltas en el lecho matrimonial. A ella no le importaba mucho ya que la falta de tiempo era compensada con los exeso de atenciones que le eran concedidas por Arnold al volver, y claro, también las de su jefe.

El "Señor Echizen" no es más que un crío –se decía Mayura cada vez que Ryoma acudia a ver como marchaba su embrazo. Aquello se lo repeía una y otra vez, no como evasiva a que un casi adolescente tuviese más poder que su esposo, sino más bien para no caer en la tentación y evitar embriagarse con el color ambar de aquellos misteriosos ojos, que por alguna razón no reflejaban más que la impaciencia.

Arnold, por su parte, se veía siempre preocupado. Cundo el se entero de aquello de servir hasta la muerte a un ser inmortal fue a los diesisiete años. Sus días de ser humano independiente habrían sido más largos de no ser por el fatal accidente que había tenido su padre. El, al igual que su madre no habían tenido contacto con Echizen, sino hasta la muerte de su padre.

—Es asi siempre –había dicho su padre en la camilla del hospital, días antes de su deceso.— Tus hijos y esposa no sabrán nada mientras tu cuerpo siga siendo útil.

Arnold suspiro.

Aquellos momentos pasados eran tan valiosos para él, y tan agobiantes en momentos actuales. Porque si su parde estaba en lo cierto, Ryoma Echizen no tenia necesidad de presentarse ante su familia, y mucho menos de conocer a su_ futuro tramitador _antes de tiempo.

Un varón sería lo que él le daría. Tal y como había sido siempre, al menos desde que el pacto fue hecho y aceptado.Pero en este nacimiento, quien vendría a este maravilloso mundo sería una niña, más no un varón.

Los gritos eran ensordecedores y la espera prometia llevarlo a la locura. La calma llegó junto con el ligero llanto del recién nacido, pero entonces, mientras soltaba la mano de su esposa para recibir a su bebé las luces parpadearon y la oscuridad invadió la sala de partos, lo cual no era posible ya que en caso de apagon, cada hospital contaba con un sistema eléctrico de respaldo.

El llanto del bebé seso repentinamente, y una voz cruzo como brisa muy cerca de su oreja izquierda.

—El pacto ha sido cumplido— dijo el vampiro cuya voz siempre indiferente, ahora sonaba agradecida.

Su visión no era tan perfecta comparada con la del ser inmortal, peor pudo ver claramente como tomaba ligeramente a su descendiente, tras ser limpiado y envuelto por una enfermera que accedía a sus ordenes.

—Control mental –se dijo a si mismo en voz alta.

—Es una niña preciosa—decia el vampiro— Gracias

Ryoma se acerco, con el rosadito bulto en sus brazos, y con su boca casi rosando en sus mejillas agregó:

—Aquí termina todo. El resto de tu descendencia es libre

Y tras decir esas palabras, beso la frente de arnold, que confuso, no reacciono adecuadamente ante el rapto que ahí se estaba sucitando.

—La llamare Sakuno, te lo debo –fue lo último que dijo antes de que su melosa risa apareciera, justo antes de desvanecerse junto con la niña.

—Sakuno –repitió Arnold –Era el nombre de mi madre.

* * *

**:CONTINUARA.**  
Jujujuju n.n esta es mi histo favorita. Ya toy trabajando en el primer cap!!. Y claro, también en el de Amiga, compañera y en Miracle. Si alguien quiere la actu de otro fic, avísenme. Tengo monton de ratos libres (por fin!! Y.Y)

Ah, y si el fic no esta a sus espectativas, le sprometo que el primer cap y los que les siguen seran muy buenos. Este es una especie de "prelude" o como se escriba u.uU


End file.
